


It all started with a suprise...

by Hadriai16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyband, F/M, Love, singer - Freeform, suprise
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadriai16/pseuds/Hadriai16
Summary: Lisa Hemworth átlagosan hétköznapi élete egy szerencsés találkozás következtében a feje tetejére állt. Nem hétköznapi történet, nem hétköznapi emberekkel. Ismerd meg Lisa csodálatos életét!
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik





	1. Ustream

Szia, az én nevem Lisa. Hadd meséljek egy kicsit magamról: 8 éves koromban a szüleim hatására részt vettem egy gyermek dalversenyen, ahol meglepően jó helyezést értem el. Itt kezdődött el bennem valami a zene és az éneklés iránt, megállíthatatlanná váltam. Mindig énekeltem, és ez a mai napig így van. Miközben fürdök, eszek (persze akkor csak dúdolok, teli szájjal modortalan és talán kivitelezhetetlen is lenne énekelni…), felkelek, lefekszek, fogmosás közben, fésülködés közben, és még sorolhatnám. Arianával élek, a legjobb barátnőmmel, immáron másfél éve. Mivel mindketten ugyanahhoz a magántanárhoz járunk, illetve a szüleink is kivételes jó kapcsolatot ápolnak, így nem tiltakoztak, mikor előrukkoltunk az összeköltözés ötletével.  
Két nap múlva 19 éves leszek, amit borzalmas nagyon várok már. Talán mondhatni, hogy a fiatalok többsége az édes 16-ost emlegeti, de én mindig is a 19. szülinapomat vártam a legjobban és a csodákat amiket ezen kor betöltése után fogok tapasztalni. Sajnos sokan negatívan és túl reálisan álltak ehhez az elméletemhez, de én tudom, érzem, hogy valami nagyszerű közeledik felém, csak még én sem tudom pontosan mi. Na de, majd két nap múlva.  
A mai egy Pénteki nap, a kedvenc napom, sokak kedvenc napja. Habár én nem járok rendes iskolába, de a magántanulásért is korán kell kelni hétköznap. Annyival könnyebb maximum, hogy melegítőben vagy akár pizsiben is szenvedhetek a másodfokú egyenlettel.  
Amint az óra kilencet ütött, az én szemem is kipattant a helyéből. A reggeli felfrissülő rutinom után felvettem a rózsaszín nyuszi füles mamuszomat, majd a lépcsőn csoszogva morfondíroztam, hogy mit készítsek magamnak reggelire. A nappaliban hangosan szólt a TV, barátnőm elterülve pihent a kanapén, egy jó nagy zacskó chipsszel a kezében.  
\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntöttem. - Te aztán megadod a módját a reggelinek. - mosolyogtam.  
\- Mert? - nézett rám, miközben a zacskó aljából vadászta a megmaradt kisebb darabokat.  
\- Igazán szénhidrát dús. - böktem a zacskó felé. - Nem mintha engem zavarna. - tettem hozzá gyorsan az arcán átsuhanó grimasz láttán. - De mintha pont tegnap panaszkodtál volna nekem, hogy nem megy rád a kedvenc farmerod.  
\- Te már korán reggel is túl őszinte vagy. - seperte le mellkasáról a chips maradékát, majd elindult az üres zacskóval a kuka felé. - De igazad van. - sóhajtott. - Holnaptól most már tényleg fogyókúrázok! - Ő is tudta, és én is, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni. - Mai napi tervek? - huppant le újra a kanapéra.  
\- Nincs nagyon konkrét tervem, szerintem olvasni fogok, meg a matekot sem ártana gyakorolnom, hiszen...  
\- Úristen, úristen!  
\- Mi a baj? - pördültem meg. Ariana észvesztve a távirányító kutatásába kezdett, majd amint kiszedte azt a párnák mögül, a hangerőt feljebb vette. A TV képernyőn megjelenő öt fiú láttán megértettem barátnőm hirtelen jött izgalmát. A szőke hajú csinos riporternő Ariana kedvenc bandájáról, a One Directionről kezdett beszélni.  
"Riporterünknek a minap sikerült egy kis időre elkapnia az éppen pihenőt tartó One Direction üdvöskéit pár kérdés erejére. A lányokról és a randizásról kérdezte őket. Mint kiderült, a banda legnagyobb csajozósa Zayn, de Harry sem veti meg a szebbnél szebb lányokat. Louis most éppen boldog párkapcsolatban él, Niall és Liam pedig kicsit félénkebbnek bizonyulnak. Amikor azt kérdeztük tőlük, hogy randiznának-e egy rajongóval, egyöntetű igenlő választ adtak."  
A riport még javában ment, de innentől kezdve semmit nem érettem belőle, mivel Ariana sikítozása még a közel maximum hangerőt is elnyomta.  
\- Van esélyem, van esélyem, van esélyem! - táncikált ide-oda boldogan.  
\- Hát hogyne. - nevettem fejcsóválva.  
\- De most mondták, hogy randiznának egy rajongóval! Én szép vagyok, kedves vagyok, jól táncolok, és rajongó vagyok és..  
\- És a szerénységed is példaértékű. - válaszul egy hatalmas párna landolt az arcomba.  
Kezdetét vette az eget rengető párnacsata.

~ másnap ~

A mai napot Arianával a díszletek felrakásával, és a meghívók elküldésével töltöttük. Nagyon izgatott voltam már a holnapi nap miatt. Miután az egész ház "Happy Birthday és Sweet 19" díszletben úszott, kimerülten dőltünk el a nappaliban. Nem laktunk palotában, de így is kimerítő volt az egész házat cakk-pakk pompába vágni.  
\- Csinálni kellene valamit. - fordult felém Ariana.  
\- Inkább ne. - döntöttem hátra a fejem.  
\- Enni kellene valamit.  
\- Egy órája sincs, hogy ebédeltünk. - néztem hitetlenkedve haspók barátnőmre. Csak a jó genetikáinak köszönheti, hogy ennyi zabálás mellett még mindig csinos.  
\- Tudom már! Karaoke? - vetett fel egy újabb ötletet.  
\- Ha énekelhetek fekve.  
\- Akkor legyen egy Ustream! Ahhoz nem kell megmozdulni, és úgyis régen élőztünk már.  
\- Ariana, látod Te, hogy nézek ki? - mutattam smink nélküli, nyúzott arcomra.  
\- Na, ebből elegem van! - ült fel hirtelen. - Elhiszem, hogy elfáradtál, és várod a holnapot, de nem ülhetünk egész nap egy helyben. Nézzünk fel a nagyvilágba! - nyúlt izgatottan a laptopjáért. Sorsomba beletörődve igazgattam a hajamat, hogy legalább az ne álljon szanaszéjjel. - Meg is vagyunk. És 5...4...3...2...1... - ha Ustreameltünk, Ariana mindig úgy számolt vissza, mint Freddie az iCarlyban.  
Összesen 40 nézőnk volt, ami ahhoz képest egyáltalán nem volt rossz. Átlagos témákról beszélgettünk, majd barátnőm szóba hozván a holnapi születésnapomat, énekelni kezdte nekem a Happy Birthdayt, amelyen felbátorodva én is csatlakoztam. Egész sok kérést/kérdést kaptunk, amiket Ariana boldogan olvasott fel.  
\- Az egyik nézőnk azt írta, hogy nagyon szép hangod van. - fordult felém.  
\- Köszönöm szépen! - mosolyogtam a kamerába.  
\- És arra kér, hogy énekelj valamit.  
\- Mit énekeljek?  
\- Kedves nézőink, ha van kívánságotok, most mondjátok. - nem kellett sokat várni, érkeztek a jobbnál jobb ötletek. - Uuu, valaki One Directiont kér! - tapsikolt Ariana. - One Thing, had szóljon! - már be is pötyögte Youtubera. Mivel ez a számuk pont azok közé tartozott, amit ismertem, mikor a karaoke videó az első sort jelezte, felkaptam a távirányítót mikrofon gyanánt és énekelni kezdtem. Barátnőm boldogan csatlakozott hozzám.  
Ha tudtam volna, hogy éppen kik figyelnek, talán komolyabban vettem volna...

~ Harry ~

Ismételten, a szabadságunk utolsó unalmas napjainak egyikének néztünk elébe. Jól esett a pihenés, de két héten át már sok is volt, főleg összezárva a többiekkel. Mindünkben égett már a vágy, hogy újra színpadon lehessünk, és találkozzunk a rajongóinkkal, akik ezt a pillanatot ugyanakkora, ha nem nagyobb izgalommal várták.  
A nappaliban punnyadtunk Niall kivételével, aki a konyhában ügyeskedett valamit.  
\- Hát ez kész. - nevetett Liam, ölében a laptoppal.  
\- Mit találtál? - fordult felé Zayn. Liam kivette a fülhallgatót a gépből, majd felénk fordította azt. 2 lánnyal találtuk magunkat szemben, akik az egyik számunkat énekelték, és közben igen érdekes koreográfiát produkáltak. A göndör hajú lánynak különleges hangja volt, míg barátnője igen figyelemre méltó bukfenceket vetett a barna kanapén.  
\- Egész ügyes. - jegyezte meg Zayn.  
\- Én szebben bukfencezek. - simította meg Louis egy öntelt grimasszal a szemöldökét. A homlokomat fújtatva helyeztem tenyerembe. Louis és az Ő kifogyhatatlan humorérzéke.  
\- Szerintem a másik lány hangjára gondolt. - pillantottam barátom felé.  
\- Nem volt egyértelmű. - tiltakozott.  
\- Most találtam őket. - mesélte Liam. Unalmas perceiben Ustreamen fedezte fel az embereket. - A lánynak, aki énekel, holnap lesz a 19. születésnapja.  
\- Oh, az egy szép kor. - sóhajtott Niall, kezében egy jó nagy tál müzlivel.  
\- Arra gondoltok, amire én? - érdeklődött Louis.  
\- Szinte 99%-ban biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem arra gondolunk, amire Te. - válaszoltam.  
\- Kivételesen nem a répára gondolok. - magyarázta. Nem ismerek másik olyan embert, aki annyira szeretné a répát, mint Louis. Minden nap eszik legalább egyet. Mégsem tud fütyülni. Újabb bizonyíték arra, hogy kiskorunkban a szüleink rászedtek minket. - Hanem erre a lányra, és a 19. születésnapjára. - hatásszünetet tartott. - Szerintetek mit szólna egy kis meglepetéshez? - kérdezte rejtélyesen.  
\- Az attól függ, milyen meglepetésre gondolsz. - húzta fel szemöldökét Zayn.  
\- Mondjuk, csinálhatnánk neki egy meglepi "boldogságos szülcsinapcsit" videó üzenetet - dörzsölte össze tenyerét az ötletgazda - illetve, a lelkesedésükből kifolyólag valószínűleg szeretnek minket, intézhetnénk Matt-el 2 belépőt a következő koncertünkre, backstage-be. - mosolygott. Menedzserünk egész biztos hozzászokott már a fejünkből hirtelen kipattant ötletekhez.  
\- És mi van, ha nem szeretnek minket? - érdeklődtem.  
\- Akkor nem jönnek el, és eladják a jegyeket. Így is-úgy is örömet okoznánk 2 embernek azokkal a belépőkkel.  
\- Amúgy ez nem rossz ötlet. - bólogatott Niall.  
\- De azt sem tudjuk hol laknak, lehet piszok messze Londontól. - érvelt Zayn.  
\- Londonban laknak. - szólt közbe Liam. - Itt van a profiljában. - mutatta gyorsan miután mind egyszerre néztünk rá kérdőn.  
\- Ez volt aztán a gyors nyomon követés. - bólintottam elismerően.  
\- Akkor fiúkák, csinálhatjuk? - nézett ránk Louis izgatottan. Ő köztünk a legidősebb és mégis belé szorult a legtöbb gyermetegség.  
Mivel egyikünknek sem volt kifogása ellene, leültünk a laptop elé szorosan, és nekiálltunk a mi kis meglepetésünknek.


	2. Meglepetés

A várva várt nagy napom végre eljött. Reggel szinte kirepültem az ágyból, és ugrándozva mentem le a lépcsőn. A tegnap felrakott díszek ma teljesen más hangulatot árasztottak, hiszen aktuálissá váltak, ma hivatalosan is belépek a felnőttek világába. Legalábbis az én olvasatomban.  
Egy tejeskávéval a kezemben huppantam le a kanapéra. Telefonomat elővéve lefotóztam a díszeket, és feltöltöttem Instagramra a következő szöveggel: "Végre 19... ma van a szülinapom-pom-pom" . Egy kicsit még nézelődtem a hírességek legfrissebb posztjai között, majd bekapcsoltam a TV-t valami napindító mese reményében. Elvégre este válok felnőtté, most még szabad Scooby Doo-t néznem.

~*~*~

Este hét órára vártuk a vendégeket, így öt óra környékén mindketten nagy készülődésbe kezdtünk. A kimondottan erre az alkalomra vásárolt ruhám az ágyon várt rám. A sminkelést Arianára bíztam, elképesztő ügyességgel bánt az ecsetekkel. Elkészülve belebújtam csillogó cipőmbe, aminek a sarka mintha most nagyobbnak tűnt volna, mint a kirakatban mikor megvettem.  
\- Ó, Jézus. Ebben hasra fogok esni. - vizslattam magam kétségbeesve a tükörben. Ariana kikukucskált mögülem.  
\- Dehogy fogsz. - legyintett. - Meg amúgy is. Csak addig bírd ki, míg mindenki megjön és oldódik a hangulat, utána szerintem nyugodtan leveheted.  
\- De a nyuszis papucsom nem illik ehhez a ruhához.  
\- Szerinted pár ital után fog bárkit is érdekelni a nyuszis papucsod? - nem mondott hülyeséget. - Plusz, ez a te szülinapod. Ha tűzoltó jelmezben szeretnéd megünnepelni, akkor se lenne hozzá senkinek semmi köze. - állt be mellém a tükörbe. - Nagyon szép vagy.  
\- Akárcsak te, Ari. - fordultam felé. Kék szemeit szépen kiemelte füstös sminkje. - Örülök, hogy itt vagy velem. - öleltem meg. Pár másodperc után kibontakozott ölelésemből.  
\- Imádlak, de ha elkenem a sminkem az érzelemkitörésed miatt, nem állok jót magamért. - igazgatta szempilláját. - Na, gyere csajszi - húzta ki magát - ünnepeljük meg rendesen, hogy megöregedtél. - karolt belém. Nevetgélve mentünk le a lépcsőn, hogy köszöntsük az első érkezőinket.

~*~*~

Egy icipicit sem túlzok, mikor azt állítom, hogy eddigi életem legjobb bulija volt a szülinapom. Közel dupla annyian jöttek el, mint azt vártuk, mindenkinek volt egy-egy kósza barátja, aki megjelent. Természetesen nem bántuk, a hangulat nagyon jó volt, mindenki jól érezte magát. Az ajándékokról nem is beszélve. Az este folyamán kapott dolgokat a szobámba hordtam, az ágyam ki se látszott a végén. Egyszóval, megkaptam azt az álomszülinapot, amire vágytam. Hajnali három óra múlt, mikor az utolsó vendéget is kikísértem az ajtón és megköszöntem a jelenlétét. A nappaliban és a konyhában minden szanaszéjjel hevert, de mivel erőm híján voltam, takarítás helyett felbattyogtam a szobámba, óvatosan felszabadítottam az ágyam felét az ajándék-cunami alól, és teljes sminkben, szép ruhában és a nyuszis papucsomban álomra hajtottam a fejem.  
Az arcomon megpihenő napsugár ébresztett, tizenegy óra múlt pár perccel. Ariana szobájához mentem, mély lélegzetvétele alapján még az igazak álmát aludta, így egy jó erős kávé után egyedül kezdtem el a tegnapi buli nyomainak eltüntetését. Már a fél házzal kész voltam, mikor barátnőm álmos hangon szólalt meg mögöttem.  
\- Miért nem vártál meg a pakolással? - dörzsölte a szemét.  
\- Neked is jó reggelt. - vigyorogtam rá boldogan.  
\- Egész kipihentnek látszol ahhoz képest, hogy… - nézett a faliórára - Jesszus már fél kettő van? - tért magához azonnal. - Akkor miért vagyok még ennyire álmos?  
\- A konyhában van kávé. - böktem az említett helyiség felé.  
\- És, milyen érzés felnőttnek lenni? - kérdezte, miközben elővett egy bögrét a szekrényből.  
\- Nem nagyon érzek változást, de fejben azért jó érzés.  
\- Nem is mutattad az ajándékokat, amiket kaptál.  
\- Még én sem nyitottam ki őket, ha kész a ház, utána terveztem.  
\- Akkor hajrá, kíváncsi vagyok! - fogott kezébe seprűt.  
Pár óra múlva fáradtan ültünk le a kanapéra az ajándékok elé. Egyesével bontottam fel mindet, volt, aki hasznos ajándékot adott, míg más inkább dekorációt vagy vicces dolgot választott. A postán érkezett borítékokat hagytam utoljára: a szüleim üdvözlő lapja a gondosan becsúsztatott szülinapi zsebpénzzel is ezek között volt.  
\- És akkor az utolsót… - forgattam kezemben a borítékot feladó után kutatva - ötletem sincs kitől kaptam. Valami apró tárgy van benne. - tapogattam.  
\- Ú, de izgi. Bontsd már! - tapsikolt Ariana.  
Egy Pendrive volt benne. Se üdvözlőlap, se egy levél, csak egy Pendrive. Csodálkozva mutattam a mellettem izgatottan ficánkoló barátnőmnek.  
\- Ez azért kicsit para, nem gondolod? - nevettem.  
\- Gyorsan, tedd bele! - adta ölembe a laptopot. Nem tudtam mire számítsak, kisebb izgalommal nyitottam meg a felugró mappát.  
\- Egy videó van benne "Lisának" néven, és két névtelen fájl.  
\- Kezd a videóval! Gyerünk már! - sürgetett habozásom láttán. A fenyegető üzenetek is hasonló formában érkeznek a főhőshöz az akciófilmekben, nem? Pár pillanatnyi sötétség után a videó elindult. A szemöldököm a hajtövemig szaladhatott az elém táruló öt srác látványától. Egy fekete bőrkanapén ültek szorosan.  
Boldog szülinapot Lisa Hemsworth! - kántálták egyszerre. Ariana egy vékony nyekkenést hallatott, de a meglepettségtől nem tudtam felé fordulni, hogy megnézzem jól van-e. - Nem rég egy szerencsés véletlen folytán rátok akadtam Ustreamelés közben, és őszintén szólva szimpatikussá váltatok nekünk az ott előadott produkciótokkal. - beszélt Liam. - Láttuk, hogy holnap lesz a születésnapod, így gondoltuk meglepünk kicsit. - folytatta Louis. - A barátnőd Ariana profilján megtaláltuk a lakcímeteket, és mivel egész közel laktok a szombati koncertünk helyszínéhez, úgy döntöttünk küldünk Nektek két VIP jegyet, amit a Pendrive-on megtaláltok. Kinyomtatva, ha magatokkal hozzátok, az első sorokba, majd a backstagebe is belépést nyújt. - alig fogtam fel a Zayn szájából elhangzottakat. – Reméljük, hamarosan személyesen is boldog szülinapot kívánhatunk! - mosolygott Niall. - Szombaton találkozunk! - intett Harry, majd elsötétült a képernyő.  
Kellett pár másodperc, mire Ariana felé tudtam fordítani a fejem. Barátnőm látszólag sokkot kaphatott. Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult maga elé.  
\- Csak hogy biztos legyek abban, hogy nem ment el az eszem. - kezdtem. - Ez tényleg a One Direction volt?  
\- MEGYÜNK ONE DIRECTION KONCERTE! - Ariana olyan sebességgel pattant fel, hogy ijedtségemben kis híján eldobtam az ölemben tartott laptopot. Sikítozva ugrált a kanapéról le s fel. - ÚRISTEN, ÚRISTEN, ÚRISTEN! - jóízűen nevettem barátnőm boldogsága láttán. Tudtam, mennyire imádja ezt az öt fiút, és hogy neki ez egy valóra vált álom. - Ha nem erősködök, hogy csináljuk meg azt a Ustreamet, most ez nem történt volna meg! - mutatott rám teljes extázisban.  
\- Ez így van, neked köszönhető. - leszállt az ülőalkalmatosságról, és lihegve próbált lenyugodni.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el. - nézett rám.  
\- Készülj Ari, mert szombaton találkozol a One Directionnel. - még épp volt annyi időm, hogy letegyem a laptopot, mielőtt barátnőm teljes sebességgel rám ugrott.

~*~*~

Talán még soha nem telt ilyen lassúsággal a hetünk. Érthető módon nem tudtunk a tanulásra és a tantárgyakra koncentrálni. Hiába mondtuk Mrs. Turnernek, hogy hova megyünk szombaton, kicsit sem hatotta meg, sőt, szerintem még több házit adott, mint alapból szokott. Ariana minden nap elmondta mennyire izgatott, egész nap üvöltött a One Direction a zenelejátszóból, amit annyira nem bántam, így legalább megtanultam jó pár dalszövegüket. Én is végeztem egy kis kutatást, utána olvastam a fiúknak, hogy képbe legyek. Habár nem voltam akkora rajongó, mint Ari, én is szerettem a zenéjüket, ám a hétvége közeledtével, ahogy egyre több videót néztem, és egyre többet tudtam meg róluk, annál szimpatikusabbá váltak. Péntekre én is izgatottá váltam, szinte alig bírtam elaludni.  
Szombat reggel fekve kihordtam egy infarktust, mikor Ariana rám szakította az ajtót.  
\- MA TALÁLKOZUNK A ONE DIRECTIONNEL! - ugrott rám.  
\- Ennél hatásosabb belépőd nem volt? - fogtam kalimpáló szívemet. Arianát nem hatottam meg.  
\- Kikészítettem a ruhámat, a sminkelést is időben kezdjük, hogy biztos elkészüljünk, a jegyeket már kinyomtattam, az asztalon vannak… - hadarta.  
\- Mély levegő. - fogtam meg a vállát.  
\- Ne haragudj, de annyira izgulok. - biggyesztette le alsó ajkát.  
\- Dehogy haragszom. - mosolyogtam. – Tudom, mennyire szereted Őket.  
\- Fel sem fogtam, hogy ma tényleg láthatom Őket élőben, sőt, beszélhetek velük!  
\- Én is nagyon várom már a találkozást. Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen egy One Direction koncert.  
\- Zsepit készíts magadhoz!  
\- Miért is? - néztem rá kérdőn.  
\- Mert sírni fogunk!

~*~*~

Hosszas készülődés, és legalább három pánikroham után - amit mondanom sem kell, hogy Ariana produkált - készen álltunk a koncertre. Taxival mentünk az arénáig. A sor iszonyat hosszú volt, rengeteg lány és fiú várta izgatottan, hogy beléphessen. A VIP jegyeseknek külön sor volt, mi hamarabb kaptunk belépést, mint a többiek. Arianát kézen fogva húztam, féltem, hogy a nagy bámészkodásban elhagyom. Közvetlen a színpad előtt álltunk meg a kordonnál. Tátott szájjal néztem körbe, hatalmas volt az O2 aréna belülről. Ahogy telt az idő a tömeg fokozatosan szivárgott egyre beljebb, rengetegen voltunk.  
\- Mindjárt rosszul leszek. - nézett rám Ariana kétségbeesetten.  
\- Dehogy leszel. Mély levegő. - simítottam hátra a haját. - Nehogy most legyél nekem rosszul, nem biztos, hogy lesz még lehetőséged ilyen közelről látni a fiúkat.  
\- Ezzel nem segítesz! - legyezte magát.  
Az idő telt, a fiúk elő zenekara a megérdemelt taps után távozott a színpadról. A feszültség a tetőfokára hágott, amint a bemutatkozó videó elindult a nagy kivetítőn. A lányok sikítottak, volt, aki már most sírni kezdett, míg mások csillogó szemmel várták a fiúk megjelenését. Én is izgultam, elvitt magával a hangulat.  
Nem kellett sokat várni, a zene elkezdődött a fiúk pedig felfutottak a színpadra. A csarnokban támadt őrjöngés fülsüketítő volt. Arianára néztem, hogy minden rendben van-e vele. Extázisba esve nézte a fiúkat miközben a boldogság könnyei vándoroltak le arcán.


	3. VIP

Nem túl sok koncerten fordultam meg eddigi életem során, így nincs túl sok viszonyítási alapom, de azt bátran kijelentem, hogy akkora élményt éltem át ez alatt a két óra alatt, amit talán soha nem fogok elfelejteni. Ariana nevében nem nyilatkozhatok, de az alapján, ahogy végig énekelte, táncolta és ugrálta a koncertet, Ő is életre szóló élményt kapott.  
Az öt fiú hamar belopta magát a szívembe. Viccesek, aranyosak, nagyon jól énekelnek és nem mellesleg, elég jól is néznek ki. Ha személyes kedvencet kellene választanom, talán Harryt emelném ki. Göndör haja, kitetovált kezei és mély hangja nagy benyomást keltett bennem.   
\- Ennél jobb visszatérő koncertet nem is kívánhattunk volna magunknak! - állt meg Liam a színpad közepén. Pár másodpercig csak álltak, és a sikító tömeget vizslatták.  
\- Elképesztőek vagytok! - mosolygott Louis.  
\- Köszönjük a ma estét! Reméljük, hamarosan újra találkozunk! Szép estét, sziasztok! - köszönt el Harry, majd megfordultak és eltűntek a színfalak mögött. Gondolataimban elmerülve bámultam a pontot, ahol eltűntek mikor Ariana ütögetni kezdte a vállamat.  
\- Gyere, siessünk! - húzott a megindult embertömeg után. Tényleg, mi még ezután fogunk találkozni a fiúkkal személyesen. Ki is ment a fejemből. Ahogy tudatosult bennem, egyfajta gyomorideg férkőzött belém.  
\- Ne rohanj úgy, mindenkire sor kerül. - nyugtattam megvadult barátnőmet. Már három szegény lányt kent fel a falra sietségében.   
\- Igen, igazad van. - lassított a tempón.   
Egy biztonsági őr útbaigazításával haladtunk a színfalak mögött. Kb. huszonöten lehettünk. Megálltunk egy hosszú folyosón, végében egy nagy fekete ajtóval "idegeneknek belépni tilos" felirattal. Külön-külön, csapatostól engedték be minket az ajtón; aki egyedül érkezett őt egyedül, akik pedig többen, őket együtt. Feszült morajlás hallatszott, mindenki nagyon várta már, hogy beléphessen a rejtélyes ajtón. A beengedettek kb. tizenöt percig lehettek bent. Kiérve egytől-egyig mindnek ki volt sírva a szeme, és arcukról levakarhatatlan volt a fülig érő vigyor.  
\- Menten elájulok. - tette csípőre kezét barátnőm egy nagy fújtatás kíséretében. Tényleg nem nézett ki túl jól, arca falfehér volt.  
\- Na, ne csináld. Egész életedben bánnád, ha lemaradnál erről a pillanatról. Vegyél mély levegőt. Ők is csak emberek. - próbáltam nyugtatni, látszólag nem nagy sikerrel.   
Egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültünk az ajtóhoz. Ariana fújtatásai is egyre nagyobbak lettek, az előtte álló fiú füle lassan huzatot kapott tőlük. A közvetlen előttünk állók is eltűntek a nagy ajtó mögött, sikítás hallatszott ki a szobából.  
\- Nézz rám! - fogtam meg Ari vállát. Szegény nem nézett ki rózsásan. - Erre a pillanatra, míg élsz, emlékezni fogsz. Gondold át, mit szeretnél mondani, vagy kérdezni és beszélj lassan, akkor nem lesz baj. - néma bólogatással jelezte, hogy megértette mondandómat.   
Az ajtó kinyílt, rajtunk volt a sor. Kézen fogva léptünk be. Egy átjáróba kerültünk, végén nagy fekete függönnyel. Rajtam is kezdett eluralkodni a pánik, a szívem szaporán vert, tenyerem izzadt. A függönyhöz érve összenéztünk, majd megfogtam azt és beléptem rajta.  
Vagyis szerettem volna kecsesen belépni, de azzal nem számoltam, hogy közel fél méter szintkülönbség lesz a két helyiség között. Meglepetten kapálóztam oldalra zuhanás közben, majd két erős kézben landoltam. A szemem csukva volt az ijedségtől, lassan nyitottam ki, hogy szemügyre vegyem megmentőmet. Parfümjének férfias illata elárulta, hogy nem egy kidolgozott felsőtestű nő kezében heverek. Az első, amit megláttam, a nyakában lógó ezüst papírrepülőt ábrázoló nyaklánc volt.  
\- Eddig tiéd volt a leghatásosabb belépő. - hangján hallatszott, hogy jól szórakozik. Fél vastag ajkairól smaragdzöld szemeire siklott a pillantásom. Göndör hajkoronája rakoncátlanul állt össze-vissza. Harry Styles karjaiban voltam. A helyzet abszurdsága elvitte a hangomat, csak meredtem szemeibe bambán. A bizarr szituációból egy tompa puffanás zökkentett ki. Harry válla fölött Ariana elernyedt testét láttam meg Niall karjaiban, aki ijedten nézett rám.   
\- Ide jöttem köszönni, mire összeesett. - pislogott a tejföl-szőke srác. Villámgyorsan kipattantam Harry karjaiból, ám lábaim kocsonyának bizonyultak, alig bírtam normálisan elsétálni ájult barátnőmig. Szépek vagyunk, mondhatom. Én beesek hanyatt az ajtón, Ariana pedig összeesik ájultan.   
\- Hé, Ari! - térdeltem le barátnőm mellé, megráztam óvatosan.  
\- Szerintem a barátnőd nincs túl jól. - lépett mellém Louis.  
\- Wow Louis, erre mégis miből jöttél rá? - ironizált Harry. Ha nem éreztem volna ilyen kellemetlenül magam, még nevettem is volna.  
\- Pont ez az, hogy túl jól van. - kezdtem pofozgatni. Látszólag nem győztem meg a fiúkat. - Nincs semmi baj, csak Ariana hatalmas rajongótok, és már sorban állás közben is elmondta párszor, hogy kicsit rosszul van. Nem gondoltam, hogy tényleg el is fog ájulni. - nevettem zavartan.  
Zayn hozott egy pohár vizet, azzal kezdtem locsolni barátnőmet. Pár perc után lassan pislogva rám nézett.  
\- Nem fogod elhinni Lisa mit álmodtam. - fogta meg a fejét miközben felült. - A szülinapodra a One Direction VIP jegyet küldött, én meg elájultam mikor Niall... - itt emelte fel a fejét, és látta meg a mögöttem álló srácokat. – Ó… te jó… Isten. - nyílt nagyra a szeme.  
\- Könyörgöm, el ne ájulj még egyszer! - fogtam meg a karját kétségbeesve. Úgy tűnt ezúttal jól van. Segítettem neki felállni, majd a srácok felé fordultam. Arcom még mindig rákvörös volt.  
\- Bocsi, nem így terveztük ezt az egészet. - tűrtem egyik hajtincsem a fülem mögé.  
\- Ne viccelj, eddig ezt a találkozást élvezzük a legjobban. - nevetett Niall.  
\- Tényleg? - grimaszoltam.  
\- Mivel elsőre nem sikerült kinyögnöm, a nevem Ariana és ÓRIÁSI rajongótok vagyok! - úgy tűnt Arianának jót tett az ájulás, látszólag teljesen ura volt a helyzetnek. - Elképesztő volt a koncert és ti is azok vagytok! Csinálunk közös képet? - pörgött fel teljesen. Egyesével megcsinálta a fotókat a srácokkal, amit én a háttérből figyeltem.  
\- Köszönjük szépen a jegyeket, hatalmas meglepetést okoztatok vele. - léptem Zayn mellé.  
\- Jaj, tényleg, élőben is boldog szülinapot! - kaptam 2 puszit az említettől. Az Ő illata is isteni volt. A többi srác is felköszöntött és puszit is kaptam tőlük. Ahogy Harry szája az arcomhoz ért, kellemes bizsergés futott végig rajtam, amit a féloldalas mosolyából ítélve Ő is észrevett. Mi történik velem?  
\- Annyira örülök, hogy találkozhattam veletek, és annyira nem akarom, hogy véget érjen ez a pillanat. - szomorkodott barátnőm.  
\- És mit szólnátok, ha azt mondanánk, hogy nemsokára újra találkozunk? - tárta szét kezeit Louis.  
\- Ezt hogy érted? - néztem rá.  
\- Szimpatikusak vagytok ti ketten nekem - mutatott ránk egy nagy vigyorral az arcán. - Nemrég volt a szülinapod, de nem is koccintottunk az egészségedre. - mivel látta rajtam, hogy még mindig nem értem mire céloz, folytatta. - London külvárosában van egy nagy közös lakásunk. Eljöhetnétek hozzánk, és csaphatnánk egy grillpartit.  
\- Most csak viccelsz! - rázta a fejét Ariana.   
\- Ez egy jó ötlet! - csatlakozott Niall.  
\- Akkor, megbeszéltük? - várt válaszunkra Liam.  
\- Én, nem is tudom… - haboztam.  
\- Mi az, hogy nem tudod? - kapta felém Ariana a pillantását. - Dehogy nem tudod. Még szép, hogy benne vagyunk! - tapsikolt.  
\- Szuper. Akkor, kérünk szépen egy telefonszámot! - vette elő Louis a telefonját, majd Arianával számot cseréltek.  
Én csak álltam ott, fel sem fogva a történteket, miközben Harry pillantása lyukat égetett a bőrömbe.


	4. Louis húgai

~ Harry ~

\- Ezt mégis hogy gondoltad, Louis? - vonta menedzserünk kérdőre az említettet, amint mindannyian beszálltunk a kisbuszba. - Semmit nem tudtok ezekről a lányokról, de fel akarjátok fedni előttük a 1D házat. És mi van, ha szépen posztolják, aztán újra költözhettek, mert a rajongók nem fognak 1 perc nyugtot sem hagyni Nektek. - Matt hangsúlyából ítélve egyértelműen nem örült Louis hirtelen meghívásának.  
\- Nyugi, Matt. Nem ment el az eszem, ezek a lányok nem olyanok. - csatolta be Louis a biztonsági övet.  
\- És ebben miért vagy annyira biztos? - fordult felénk Matt az anyósülésről. – Tizenöt perce ismeritek őket.  
\- Megérzés, vagy hívd, ahogy akarod. Nagyon szimpatikusak lettek az esetlenségükkel, és nem mellesleg ír szívtiprónk máris célba vette az egyik lányt.  
\- Hogy mi?! - kapta fel Niall a fejét. - Én nem… - kezdett tiltakozásba, talán túl hevesen is. Jól ismertük Niallt. Rákvörös arca elárulta, hogy ténylegesen érdeklődni kezdett Ariana iránt.  
\- Nem tudom Louis. Én még mindig nem tartom jó ötletnek. - Matt hajthatatlan volt.   
\- Felelősséget vállalok érte, ha tévedtem. - válaszolt Louis komolyan. - De nem fogok. - tette hozzá halkabban.  
Még én magam sem tudtam mit gondoljak a helyzetről. Mattnak igaza volt abban, hogy merész húzás volt rögtön meginvitálni őket az 1D házba úgy, hogy semmit nem tudunk róluk a nevükön kívül. Viszont Louistól meg egyáltalán nem volt szokványos, hogy csak úgy bulizni hívja a rajongóinkat. Ezek szerint valamit tényleg meglátott a két lányban. Természetesen nekem is szimpatikusak voltak, főleg a reakció tetszett nagyon, amit Lisából váltottam ki. Habár sok lány reagál hasonlóképpen a közelségünkre, Ő mégis úgy tűnt, mintha maga sem értené a saját viselkedését. Ez tetszett.  
\- Jövő héten két koncertetek lesz, utána két hétig nem, csak rádiós és TV-s interjúk. - váltott témát Matt.   
\- A turnéval mi a helyzet? - érdeklődött Liam.  
\- Vannak már ötleteink, hogy tehetnénk izgalmassá, illetve a helyszínek és a dátumok is szervezés alatt vannak. Ha minden klappol, pár hónapon belül bejelenthetjük, hogy nagy turnéra indul a One Direction.

~ Lisa ~

A taxiban egész úton hazafelé egy szót sem szóltunk egymáshoz, mindketten a saját gondolatainkba voltunk merülve. Próbálta feldolgozni az agyam a történteket, kevés sikerrel. Nem tudtam napirendre térni afölött, hogy nemcsak belezuhantam Harry karjaiba, majd élesztettem újra Arianát a fiúk előtt, de még egy grillpartira is meghívtak a saját házukba. A One Direction. Az a híres fiúbanda, akiért lányok ezrei, ha nem milliói rajonganak, és bármit, ismétlem, BÁRMIT megadnának azért, ha most a helyünkben lehetnének. Egyszerre volt abszurd, izgalmas és ijesztő.  
A házba belépve Ariana célegyenesen a nappaliba indult, majd egy üveg vörösborral a kezében tért vissza. Nem tudom mikor láttam utoljára Arianát csak úgy előkapni egy üveg bort. Kérdés nélkül 2 poharat vett elő, teletöltötte, majd az egyiket a kezembe nyomta. Szükségem is volt rá, úgy éreztem. Miután az első 3 korty lefolyt a torkomon, végre meg tudtam szólalni.  
\- Szóval… - kezdtem. Ariana rám emelte pillantását. - One Direction.  
\- One Direction. - ismételte. – Könyörgöm, mond, hogy nem álmodok, és nem fogok mindjárt arra kelni, hogy Mrs. Turner csönget a bejárati ajtón.   
\- Nagyon is ébren vagyunk. - válaszoltam mosolyogva.  
\- Annyi érzés van bennem, de nem tudok egyszerűen mit mondani. - kezdte. - Életem legnagyobb élménye volt, és nem túlzok. Nem gondoltam, hogy ennél tudom jobban szeretni őket, de igen. Úgy érzem, mindjárt felrobban a szívem. - utánozta a robbanás hangját. – Istenem… Niall. - sóhajtott, és lejjebb csúszott a kanapén.  
\- Szó szerint beleájultál a karjaiba. - nevettem.  
\- Jaj, ne is mond. - takarta el arcát zavartan. - Olyan ciki.  
\- Dehogy ciki, szerintem cuki. - bíztattam.  
\- Te is cuki voltál Harry karjaiban. - kacsintott rám. Most rajtam volt a sor, hogy zavarba jöjjek. - Juuuuj, elpirultál! Neked tetszik Harry! - mutatott rám nagy szemekkel, mint aki hatalmas felfedezést tett.  
\- Dehogyis! - tiltakoztam gyorsan.  
\- De! Látom rajtad! Úristen, Te belezúgtál Harrybe! - viháncolt.  
\- Tedd le a borodat!   
\- Miért? - nézett értetlenül.  
\- Mert arcon akarlak vágni egy párnával.

~*~*~

Közel két hét telt el a koncert óta. Minden este elalvás előtt legalább fél órán keresztül az ott történteket játszottam vissza magamban újra és újra. Egyszerűen nem tudtam szabadulni az emlékektől. Nem mintha akartam volna, mert nagyon is jól éreztem magam, de nem értettem mi váltott ki bennem ekkora hatást, hogy még két hét múlva sem tudom kikapcsolni az agyam. Mondanom sem kell, Ariana még jobban be volt csavarodva. Minden nap Louis hívását várta, ami sajnos nem érkezett. Valahol nem lepett meg, hogy nem hívták, hiszen szürreális volt már az egész akkor is. Nagy szakadék van köztünk és az öt srác között. Mi átlagos lányok vagyunk, míg ők a világsztárok életét élik. A kettő sehogy nem fér össze. Ariana ettől függetlenül nem adta fel a reményt, egyszer megpróbálta hívni Louist, de ki volt kapcsolva a telefonja. Nem akartam mondani neki, hogy engedje el ezt az egészet, így is napról napra egyre csalódottabbá vált. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, kicsit haragudtam is a fiúkra... miért ígérnek olyat egy rajongónak, amiről tudják, hogy úgy sem fog megtörténni soha.   
\- Megjöttem! - lépett be Ari az ajtón 2 nagy táskával a kezében.  
\- Milyen volt? - kérdeztem. Szombati nap volt és Ariana úgy döntött, hogy vásárolni megy, addig sem ül egy helyben idegesen.   
\- Vettem pár cuccot. - emelte fel a kezében tartott két teli táskát.  
\- Jól tetted. - mosolyogtam. Rossz volt látni, hogy mennyire maga alatt van. Kezdte elfogadni, hogy az a grillparti nem fog megvalósulni.  
\- Én ezt nem értem, Lisa. - huppant le a kanapéra. - Miért invitál meg, ha nem akarja, hogy menjünk? Miért kéri el a számom és mondja, hogy hívni fog, ha nem hív? Legalább annyit írt volna SMS-ben, hogy bocs, nem fog összejönni. Már annak is örültem volna. De ez, hogy semmi visszajelzés, nagyon rossz érzés. - ahogy beszélt, szája egyre lejjebb görbült. Látszott, hogy pillanatokon belül elsírja magát.  
\- Gyere ide! - tártam szét a karom. Hátát simogattam, míg vállamon pityergett. Rossz érzés volt őt így látni. - Biztos közbejött nekik valami nagyon fontos. De hé! - toltam el magamtól annyira, hogy kisírt szemébe nézhessek. - Gondolj inkább arra, hogy milyen jó volt a koncert! Első sorból nézhetted végig, és mindegyik fiúval van közös képed is! Már ez is sokkal több, mint amiről álmodtál.  
\- Igen, igazad van. - törölte meg szemeit. - Jól van, túllépek rajta, és arra gondolok inkább, hogy Niall karjai között voltam. - vigyorgott. - Nincs kedved megnézni egy filmet?  
Pattogtattunk kukoricát, elővettük a fagyasztóból a jégkrémet, kényelmesen bekuckóztunk a kanapéra, és elindítottunk egy vígjátékot. Mindkettőnknek szüksége volt egy kis önfeledt szórakozásra.  
A film vége fele járhattunk, amikor megszólalt a csengőnk. Egyszerre néztünk össze. Nem volt szokványos, hogy szombaton bárki is jöjjön hozzánk.  
\- Megyek, kinyitom. - állt fel Ariana, míg én leállítottam a filmet és füleltem, hogy ki lehet az. Ariana kinyitotta az ajtót, majd hatalmasat sikított. Harcra készen ugrottam fel a távirányítóval a kezemben. Utólag visszagondolva, nem biztos, hogy ez volt a legmegfelelőbb önvédelmi eszköz.  
\- ÚRISTEN! EZ NEM LEHET IGAZ! - folytatta Ariana a kiabálást. Loholva értem látótávolságon belül. Azonnal megértettem barátnőm sikítozásának okát.   
Louis állt az ajtóban, fekete pulcsijának kapucnija a fejére volt húzva.  
\- Sziasztok! - intett. - Bejöhetek? - kérdezte.  
\- Jaj, persze, hogyne, ne haragudj. - állt arrébb Ari, míg vendégünk beljebb lépett. Amint az ajtó becsukódott, levette a kapucniját. - Egyedül jöttél? - kukucskált ki Ariana az ablakon.  
\- Igen, csak én jöttem.   
\- De honnan tudtad hol lakunk? - kérdeztem.  
\- Ariana Ustream adatlapján fent van. - mutatott az említettre, aki úgy állt ott Louis mellett, mint aki azonnal felrobban a boldogságtól. Arcán akkora vigyor, sőt már mondhatni vicsor ült, hogy félő volt, úgy marad a szája.   
\- Kérsz valamit inni? - próbáltam oldani a szituációt.   
\- Egy pohár víz jól esne. - követett a konyhába. Nagyon fura látvány volt Louist a lakásunkban látni. Nagyon nem illett oda.  
\- Hívtalak. - jegyezte meg Ariana halkan, miközben úgy sétált Louis mögött mintha az árnyéka lenne.  
\- Ne haragudj, sokat volt kikapcsolva a telefonom az interjúk és a stúdiózás miatt. - szabadkozott. - Na és lányok, készen álltok a grillpartira? - nézett felváltva rám és barátnőmre.  
\- Akkor még mindig meg vagyunk hívva? - Arianát egy hajszál választotta el az önfeledt őrjöngéstől.  
\- Miért ne lennétek? - nézett rá Louis értetlenül.  
\- Mivel nem vetted fel a telefont és nem is hívtál, már azt hittem, hogy meggondoltátok magatokat. - magyarázta Ari.  
\- Dehogy gondoltuk, csak tényleg elfoglaltak voltunk. Ma viszont ráérünk. És az igazság az, hogy azért jöttem, hogy elvigyelek Titeket hozzánk. Zayn már izzítja a grillt.  
\- Istenem, mindjárt sírok. - legyezte magát Ariana fújtatva. Louis jól szórakozott rajta.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, nem szeretnék elmenni hozzátok. De nem tudom felfogni, hogy miért hívtál meg minket. - mondtam. Kikívánkozott már belőlem, szükségem volt egy reális magyarázatra.  
\- Kicsit emlékeztettek a húgaimra. Ők is ugyanilyen aranyosak és esetlenek. - mosolygott. - Úgy gondolom, hogy nem véletlen talált rátok Liam aznap. Még nem tudom milyen közös jövő vár ránk, ezt szeretném kideríteni. - nem tudtam mit reagálni mondandójára, csak bólintottam egyet. – Na, akkor indulhatunk? - tárta szét kezeit.  
\- Jaj várj, de nem készültünk semmivel. Nem mehetünk üres kézzel! - nézett rám Ari kétségbeesetten.  
\- Ne viccelj, nem kell hozzatok semmit. - legyintett Louis. - Vagyis de. - tette hozzá. - Öltözzetek kényelmes ruhába és hozzatok magatokkal bikinit.  
\- Bikinit? - kérdeztem vissza.  
\- Igen. - válaszolt bólogatva. - Van egy nagy medencénk.


	5. 1D ház

A szobámban a szekrény előtt állva kapkodtam a pillantásom egyik bikinimről a másikra, miközben a fejemben csak úgy özönlöttek a gondolatok. Louis itt van Nálunk és arra vár, hogy elkészüljünk, aztán beszálljunk az autójába, hogy elvihessen minket a 1D házba. Fel voltam készülve arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban előugrik egy műsorvezető valahonnan és bejelenti, hogy ez itt a kész átverés. Talán még meg is könnyebbülnék. Nem vagyok hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy ennyi kérdés legyen bennem. Hogy történhetett ez meg? És miért? Biztos sokan nem gondolkoznának, csak élnének a lehetőséggel, mint Ariana. Ő is csak örül a kialakult helyzetnek, és sodródik az árral. Én meg itt állok, és azon agyalok, hogy melyik bikini takar belőlem többet és hogy nem is akarok bikinire vetkőzni a One Direction tagjai előtt. Az Isten szerelmére, a One Directionről beszélünk!   
\- Lisa, kész vagy már? - kiabált Ari lentről. Úgy látszott már csak rám várnak.  
\- Igen, mindjárt! - válaszoltam. Gyomoridegem volt. Nem éreztem jól magam. Végül egy egyrészes egyszerű fekete bikini mellett döntöttem, mely hátamnál nagy kivágással rendelkezett. Ebben talán annyira nem fogom magam feszélyezve érezni. Gyorsan belepillantottam a tükörbe, nem kellett volna. Ariana a mai vásárlásnak köszönhetően sminkben volt, rólam ez nem volt elmondható. Annyi a szerencsém, hogy hajat tegnap mostam, így legalább az jól nézett ki. Mivel tíz másodperc alatt maximum az egyik szemöldökömet tudtam volna kihúzni, így inkább elengedtem. Amúgy sem számít, valószínűleg soha többet nem fogok találkozni velük.  
Lerohantam a lépcsőn, Ari és Louis éppen nevettek valamin, úgy látszott jól kijönnek.   
\- Indulhatunk? - nézett rám a kék szemű srác. Bólintottam. Louis a fejére húzta a kapucnit, majd megvárta, míg bezárjuk az ajtót. – Egy utcával arrébb parkoltam. - mutatott jobb irányba. Út közben Ariana megállás nélkül beszélt és kérdezett, míg én csendben sétáltam mellettük. Ahhoz képest, hogy Ari a rajongó és Ő ájult el az első találkozásnál, mégis Ő tudta hamarabb megtalálni velük a közös hangot. Ami azért szokatlan, mert általában ez fordítva szokott lenni. Nem találkoztam még olyan emberrel, akivel ne tudtam volna azonnal társalogni valamiről. Habár hozzáteszem, hírességgel még nem volt dolgom. Lehet ez volt a bökkenő, nem tudtam, hogy kell beszélni velük.   
Louis autója éppoly gyönyörű volt kívülről, mint belülről. Kérdés nélkül hátra ültem be, míg Ariana hezitált kicsit, de végül követett hátra.  
\- Nem ül valaki mellém? - kérdezte Louis.  
\- Szabad? - csillant fel Ari szeme.  
\- Persze. - mondta Louis meglepetten.  
Barátnőmet ismertségünk hét éve alatt sem láttam még soha olyan boldognak, mint amióta megkaptuk azt a meglepetés videót. Szinte ragyogott. Most is úgy ült ott Louis mellett, mint egy kislány, akit a szülei első kiskutyája vásárlására visznek. Több mint fél órán át autóztunk Londonon keresztül. Már teljesen a külvárosban járhattunk, az autók lassan elfogytak, pár ember kószált az utcákon. Kisebb-nagyobb kertes házak váltották fel a több emeletes magas épületeket, és szebbnél-szebb parkok mellett haladtunk el.  
\- Még sosem voltam erre. - bámészkodtam az ablakon. - Gyönyörű.  
\- Mi is nagyon szeretjük. Nyugalom és csend van, és pont erre van szükségünk, amikor itt vagyunk. - nézett rám Louis a visszapillantó tükörből. A szűk utcákból egy mellékútra kanyarodtunk, ahol sokkal több fa és bokor volt, mint épület. Lassan úgy nézett ki, mintha egy erdőbe készülnénk menni, majd Louis ráfordult egy hosszú feljáróra, mely egy nagy vaskapunál ért véget.   
\- Azt a… - suttogta Ariana elképedve.   
\- Ennél jobban nem is lehetne eldugva ez a ház. - néztem körbe.  
\- Pont ez a cél. - kacsintott Louis. - Imádjuk a rajongóinkat, de nem egyszer kellett már házat váltanunk, mert megtalálták hol vagyunk, és folyamatosan jöttek. Volt, aki a kapunál sátrazott addig, míg ki nem mentünk hozzá.   
\- Az szép. - bólintottam.  
\- Ezért is kérlek, ez maradjon köztünk.  
\- Ez természetes. - válaszolt Ariana.  
Louis a kapu melletti oszlophoz érintett egy fehér kártyát, ami ennek hatására lassan nyílni kezdett. A macskaköves utat hatalmas udvar fogta körbe.   
\- Van saját focipályátok? - néztem nagy szemekkel a 2 kapura.  
\- Igen, sokat szoktunk játszani. Nekem ez az egyik személyes kedvencem ebben a házban. De a játékterem sem rossz. - vigyorgott. Ekkor pillantottam meg a házat. Próbáltam uralkodni a reflexeimen, és nem káromkodni. Gyönyörű volt a ház és hatalmas. Louis leparkolt, megvárta, míg kiszállunk. A nagy bámészkodásban majdnem átestem egy focilabdán. - Erre gyertek. - intett Louis. Követtük a bejárati ajtóig. Mielőtt beléptünk volna, Arianával találkozott a pillantásunk. Ő is ugyanolyan megszeppenve nézelődött, mint én.   
Ha a ház kívülről 10/10 pontos volt, a belseje 10/20 minimum. Modern bútorok, dekorációk tömkelege, gyönyörű csillárok és csillogó padló. Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy nem a srácok szoktak takarítani. Egy nagy nappaliban lyukadtunk ki, közepén fekete bőrkanapéval és egy hatalmas Tv-vel. Jobb kéz fele egy lépcső vezetett fel az emeletre, balra pedig egy boltíven át nyílt a konyha.   
\- Tyűha. - szólalt meg Ari először. - Ez aztán a kecó.  
\- Üdv Nálunk! - mutatott körbe Louis. - A többiek hátul vannak. - indult el a konyha felé, követtük. Hangos nevetés szűrődött be, ahogy egyre közelebb értünk a tolóajtóhoz. Louis lépett ki rajta először. - Meghoztam a lányokat. - mutatott ránk.   
\- Sziasztok! - köszöntek Nekünk szinte teljesen egyszerre. Először is kezdeném a látvánnyal: egy hátsó udvarban voltunk, közepén nagy medencével, amihez egy beugró és csúszda is tartozott. Mellette grillsütő, kerti bútorok, és napozóágyak voltak. Úgy éreztem magam, mint aki a mennyországban van. Ha ilyen lakásom lenne, soha többet nem akarnék kimozdulni az utcára. Aztán tegyünk említést társaságunkról: Zayn és Niall a grillnél álltak, Zayn éppen forgatta a húsokat. Liam a medence szélén támaszkodott, kezében sörrel, míg Harry a napozóágyak egyikén ült egy harmincas éveiben járható férfival és egy nagyon csinos lánnyal. Elkapott az érzés, hogyha most megnyílna a föld, boldogan tűnnék el innen. Nagyon nem voltam ide illő, és ez kihatott a közérzetemre is, kényelmetlenül éreztem magam. A napszemüveget viselő férfi állt fel először és indult el felénk.  
\- Lányok, Ő itt a menedzserünk Matt. Matt, Ők Ariana és Lisa. - mutatott be Louis minket egymásnak.  
\- Nagyon örülök. - nyújtotta Matt a kezét. Napszemüvege takarta a szemét, de így is egyértelmű volt, hogy nem mond igazat.   
\- Mi is. - Ariana semmit nem vett észre az egészből, vidáman rázott vele kezet. - És nagyon szépen köszönjük a lehetőséget, hogy itt lehetünk. - folytatta.   
\- Sziasztok, Eleanor vagyok. - lépett mellénk a hosszú barna hajú lány. Levette a napszemüvegét, hogy a szemébe nézhessünk. Az Ő közeledése őszintének tűnt.   
\- Nagyon szép pár vagytok Louisszal! - vigyorgott Ariana. Ezek szerint Eleanor Louis barátnője.   
\- Remélem, éhesek vagytok! - ért mellénk Zayn. Félmeztelen volt, testét tetoválások borították. Igyekeztem nem túl feltűnően megbámulni. Szavak híján mosolyogva bólogattam.   
\- Meséljetek kicsit magatokról, lányok! - intett Matt, hogy kövessük a napágyakhoz. Harry még mindig ott ült, minket nézett. A nap féloldalasan sütött rá, göndör haja össze-vissza állt. Ahogy közeledtünk, a gyomrom összeszűkült. Nem tetszett, amit éreztem. Niall is hozzánk sétált, Liam pedig kimászott a medencéből, s megrázta a haját, ahogy a kutyák szokták a bundájukat. Leültünk, pont Harryvel szembe kerültem, aki megállás nélkül engem nézett. Próbáltam ennek nem nagy figyelmet tulajdonítani.  
\- Ariana Wilson a nevem, de ezt már úgy is tudjátok. - préselte össze ajkait szégyenlősen barátnőm.   
\- Szia Ariana! - mondta Louis vontatottan, mint ahogy az elvonó csoportfoglalkozásain szokták. Ezen jót nevettem.   
\- 19 éves vagyok, Londonban születtem, kiskorom óta itt lakok. Pár éve költöztünk össze Lisával, a szüleink nagyon jó barátok. - mutatott rám. - Egyébként még tanulok, de lassan keresni szeretnék valami diákmunkát, hogy ne a szüleimnek kelljen finanszírozni a kiadásaimat. Amúgy hatalmas rajongótok vagyok, de szerintem erre már rájöttetek. - nevetett szégyenlősen.  
\- Igen, a múltkori ájulás ezt elég egyértelművé tette. - vigyorgott Harry. Mindenki jót nevetett, Mattet kivéve. Fél szemmel őt figyeltem, részéről ez nem puszta érdeklődés volt, inkább egy kihallgatáshoz hasonlított. Valahol megértettem elővigyázatosságát. Az alapján, amit Louis mesélt a rajongókról, én is szemmel tartanám saját magunkat.   
\- Így elsőre ennyi. - nézett rám Ariana jelezve, hogy én következek. Amint a többiek pillantása is rám szegeződött, izzadni kezdett a tenyerem.  
\- Az én nevem sem újdonság szerintem, Lisa Hemsworthnek hívnak.  
\- Csak véletlen egybeesés vagy van valami rokonság közted és a Hemsworth fiúk között? - érdeklődött Liam.  
\- Sajnos nem tudok róla, hogy rokonok lennénk. - ezt a kérdést már én is sokszor feltettem a szüleimnek. - Arianával együtt magántanulók vagyunk, én sem dolgozok még mellette, de nekem is tervben van. Én Chicagóban születtem, de a szüleim Londonban találtak állást, így átköltöztünk, itt ismerkedtünk meg Arianával és a családjával.   
\- És, te is "hatalmas rajongónk vagy"? - utánozta Louis Arianát.  
\- Nem vagyok egy rajongó típus. - néztem körbe. - De igen, én is jó pár zenéteket szeretem.   
\- Amiket előszeretettel szokott is énekelni zuhanyzás közben. - csúnyán néztem Arianára.  
\- Szép hangod van egyébként. - dicsért meg Niall. - Már amennyit hallottunk belőle a Ustreamben. Különleges hangszíned van.  
\- Köszönöm szépen. - sütöttem le a szemem. Ezt azért nagy elismerésnek vehetem az Ő szájukból.  
\- Később majd énekelhetnétek együtt valamit, szívesen meghallgatnám. - vetette fel az ötletet Eleanor. Még mielőtt bárki megszólalhatott volna, gyorsan reagáltam.  
\- Áh, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet.   
\- Miért nem? - kérdezte Harry. Zöld szemeivel mintha belém látott volna. - Nem szeretnél velünk énekelni?  
\- Nem az, csak… - habogtam. Nagyon zavarban voltam.  
\- Ugyan, csak viccelek. - mosolygott. Láthatta reakciómból, hogy kényelmetlenül érzem magam. - Nem muszáj, ha nem szeretnél. - hálásan néztem rá. Kiskoromban nem ismertem még a lámpaláz fogalmát, ám ahogy cseperedtem, egyre több lehetőséget hagytam ki az izgulás miatt. Még végül az éneklés csak egy hobbi maradt, amit akkor űztem, ha egyedül, vagy maximum Arianával voltam, néha ha magabiztosnak éreztem magam, egy-két Ustreamben énekeltem, de az sem fordult elő sűrűn.  
\- Szóval… szeretnétek, ha körbevezetnénk Titeket a 1D házban? - váltott témát Liam. Ariana lelkesen pattant fel.


	6. Adj neki időt

Amíg Matt vigyázott a húsokra, hogy oda ne égjenek, addig a fiúk körbevezettek minket a lakásban. Az emeleten mindegyik srácnak külön szobája volt, mely egytől-egyig tükrözte a stílusukat. Ha nem mondták volna is nagy valószínűséggel kitaláltam volna, hogy éppen kinek a szobájában állok. Az emeleti fürdő akkora lehetett, mint a szobám otthon. Emellett volt egy kis stúdiójuk is, és a korábban említett játéktermet is megnéztük. Több mint fél órába telt az egész házat körbejárni. Mire végeztünk, a vacsora is elkészült.  
Körbeültük a kerti asztalt, Zayn mellé kerültem. Ariana Niall jobbján foglalt helyet, jól néztek ki egymás mellett. Tudtam, hogy barátnőm mennyire oda van a szőke srácért, valahol őszintén reménykedtem benne, hogy Niall is érdeklődni kezd majd Ari iránt. Az lenne az igazi valóra vált tündérmese.  
\- Na, hogy ízlik? - zökkentett ki gondolataimból Zayn. Nagy szemekkel meredt rám, válaszomra várva. Aranyos volt.  
\- Nagyon finom lett. - mosolyogtam. - Tényleg ügyesen grillezel.  
\- Igyekszem. - villantott felém egy kisfiús mosolyt.  
Evés közben sokat beszélgettünk, míg a hangfalakból halkan szólt a zene. Éreztem, hogy a belső feszültségem kezd alábbhagyni és végre én is tudtam érvényesülni. Matt pár telefonhívást követően közölte, hogy dolga akadt, és mennie kell. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, egyáltalán nem bántam. Nem volt nekem szimpatikus a sötét hajú férfi, egész eddigi ittlétünk alatt egy szót sem szólt hozzánk, csak a háttérből figyelt minket.   
\- Megyek, elmosogatok. - kezdtem összeszedni a tányérokat.  
\- Ne viccelj, majd elmossuk őket később, gyere inkább, jó a víz! - invitált Liam, a medence lépcsőjén állva.   
\- Nem, ragaszkodok hozzá. - makacskodtam. - Legalább ennyivel is hozzájárultam a vacsihoz.   
\- Segítek! - lépett mellém Eleanor.  
\- Hagyd csak, nem olyan sok ez, mindjárt csatlakozok én is hozzátok.   
Liam és Louis már a medencében úszkáltak, Niall pedig megmutatta Arinak, hogy merre találja a földszinti mosdót, hogy át tudja venni a bikinit. Harry állt fel utoljára az asztaltól, trikóját készült levenni, hogy csatlakozzon a többiekhez. Miközben egymásra rakosgattam a tányérokat, fél szemmel felé sandítottam. Izmai megfeszültek, miközben levette magáról a felsőt. Nem sűrűn használjuk ezt a kifejezőt a férfiakra, de Harry nagyon szép volt, akárcsak egy szobor. Az Ő felsőtestét is tetoválások díszítették. Észrevette, ahogy bámulom, féloldalasan rám mosolygott. Azonnal elkaptam róla a pillantásom, éreztem, ahogy vörösödik az arcom. Gyorsan felkaptam a mosatlanokat és Harry mellett elviharozva beléptem a házba, majd odabent fújtattam egy nagyot.   
\- Mi a franc… - morogtam magamban. Nem arról voltam híres, hogy könnyen zavarba jövök, ám rövid ismertségünk óta Harrynek csupán a puszta tekintetével is sikerült már többször elérnie, hogy fülig piruljak, és a gyomrom összeszűköljön.  
\- Biztos nem kell segítség? - lépett mellém Ariana immáron bikinibe öltözve. Niall mögötte állt, úgy látszott rá vár.   
\- Tuti. - mosolyogtam. - Menj, várnak rád. - súgtam oda neki, jelezve, hogy Niall pár méterrel odébb egyik lábáról a másikra helyezve testsúlyát rá vár. Ari nyomott egy gyors puszit az arcomra, majd csatlakozott a szőke sráchoz.   
\- Jövüüüünk! - hallottam barátnőm kiáltását. Gyors kinéztem az ablakon, még éppen láttam, ahogy Niallel egyszerre ugranak bombát a medencébe. Jót mosolyogtam rajtuk.  
Míg mosogattam, a hangok alapján egymás után, különböző koreográfiákkal ugráltak a medencébe a Többiek. Szívem szerint csatlakoztam volna hozzájuk, de az önbizalomhiányom átvette fölöttem az irányítást. Nem akartam bikinire vetkőzni előttük. Így miután elmosogattam és már feltűnően sokáig maradtam bent, úgy döntöttem csatlakozok a kint lévőkhöz. Amint megláttak, Zayn úszni kezdett felém.  
\- Vedd át a bikinidet Lisa, és most már gyere! - aranyos volt. Mindegyik fiú nagyon szimpatikusnak tűnt nekem, de Zayn mégis valamiért, amit én sem tudtam még mi az, még kedvesebbnek tűnt.  
\- Egy kicsit még várok, túl finom vacsit csináltál, tele vagyok. - hazudtam a hasamat fogva.   
\- De utána gyere! - mutatott rám.  
\- Ígérem! - emeltem fel a kisujjam a kisujj esküre célozva ezzel. A medence szélén állva a víz talpamhoz ért, tényleg nagyon kellemes volt.  
\- Jövööök! - hallottam meg magam mögül Harry kiáltását. Épp rajta volt a sor, hogy a vízbe ugorjon. Nagy lendülettel indult neki, ám félúton köztem és a medence között, még mielőtt kikerülhetett volna, megcsúszott a lába a kicsapódott vízen, és kapálózva csúszott felém. Reflexből magam elé emeltem a kezem, így tenyerem mellkasának feszült mikor teste teljes erőből az enyémnek csapódott, ezzel engem is magával rántva a vízbe. Nem volt időm befogni az orromat, így mikor hanyatt elmerültem, az azonnal megtelt vízzel. Hátam a medence aljához ért, lábammal próbáltam elrúgni magam. Két erős kezet éreztem meg a derekamon, ahogy húzni kezdett felfele. Hajam arcomba lógott mikor köhögve a felszínre értem.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Harry aggódva, keze még mindig a derekamat fogta. Ujjaimmal hátratúrtam a hajam, Harry arca közelebb volt az enyémhez, mint gondoltam. Kellett pár pillanat mire el tudtam szakadni pillantásától.  
\- Igen, minden oké. - nyugtattam meg.  
\- Biztos? - tekintete a szám és a szemeim között cikázott.  
\- Tuti. - próbálkoztam egy megnyugtató mosollyal, de valszeg a vicsorgáshoz közelebb állt.   
\- De sajnálom, hogy ezt nem vettük videóra. - hallottam meg Louis hangját. Harryvel a többiek felé fordultunk, mind jól szórakoztak rajtunk.  
\- Megismételhetjük. - vigyorgott Harry.  
\- Inkább ne. - paskoltam meg mellkasát reflexből. Őt is ugyanúgy meglepte, hogy hozzá értem, mint engem. Villámgyorsan kaptam el a kezem. - Öhm, köszi, jól vagyok. - nevettem zavartan, ezzel arra utalva, hogy most már elengedheti a derekam.   
\- Jaj, bocsi. - vette le kezeit gyorsan. Ha szemeim nem csaltak, arcát elöntötte a pír. Wow. Sikerült zavarba hoznom Harry Stylest. Ezt beleírhatnám a sikereimhez az önéletrajzomba.   
A lépcsőhöz kezdtem úszni, hogy kimászhassak a vízből.  
\- Szerintem nem ártana levenni azokat a vizes ruhákat, hogy a nap megszárítsa őket. - mutatott rám Liam. Szabályosan folyt a ruháimból a víz mikor kiszálltam. Ennyit arról, hogy nem vetkőzök bikinire. Most már kénytelen voltam.   
\- Itt lesz a földszinten a fürdőszoba, jobbra a harmadik ajtó. Megmutassam? - ajánlkozott Niall.  
\- Nem, köszi. Megtalálom. - indultam el befele. Mielőtt beléptem volna az ajtón, kicsavartam ruhámból és hajamból a vizet amennyire csak tudtam, hogy ne vizezzek össze mindent odabent. 

~ Harry ~

\- Hát, ez jó volt. - törölgette Louis a szemeit ezzel az előbbi produkciónkra célozva. Odaúsztam mellé, és leültem a medence szélére. Onnan figyeltük a többieket, ahogy kergetőzve próbálják egymást a vízbe lökni. - Tetszik neked?  
\- Micsoda? - néztem kérdőn barátomra.  
\- Nem micsoda, hanem kicsoda. - javított ki. Mivel látta rajtam, hogy még mindig nem értem a kérdést, folytatta egy grimasszal. - Lisáról beszélek.  
\- Ezt miből gondolod? - kaptam el róla a pillantásom.  
\- Láttam ám, hogy elpirultál az előbb. - célzott ezzel arra, mikor kezeimet Lisa derekán felejtettem.  
\- Nem pirultam el. - tiltakoztam, még mindig nem ránézve.  
\- Harry…- hangsúlya egyértelművé tette, hogy nem hisz nekem. Túl jól ismert már. - Nincs azzal semmi baj, ha tetszik neked. Nagyon szép lány.  
\- De nekem nem… - néztem rá, de arckifejezése láttán elhallgattam. Komolyan nézett rám. Nem tudtam hazudni neki. - Nem is ismerem.  
\- Akkor ismerd meg. - válaszolt.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy jó ötlet-e Lou. - szívtam be alsó ajkamat.   
\- Miért ne lenne az? Nekem szimpatikusnak tűnik. És az alapján ahogy rád néz, te is bejössz neki. - mosolygott.   
\- Én nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos. - ráztam a fejem. - Néha azt érzem, hogy zavarba hozza a jelenlétem, de mégis olyan, mintha taszítana. Kerüli a pillantásomat, és eddig, kb. ha három mondatot szóltunk egymáshoz. Nézd meg Niallt. - mutattam ír barátom felé, aki a sikítozó Arianát kergette hangosan hahotázva. - Náluk egyértelmű, hogy mindketten érdeklődnek egymás iránt.  
\- És arra nem gondoltál, hogy Lisa csak próbálja elfojtani magába az érzéseit és inkább ahelyett, hogy őszintén megnyílna, inkább befele fordul? - nem tudtam mit mondani. Ilyen helyzetekben Louisnak több tapasztalata volt, mint nekünk. Hiába járja a hír, hogy mekkora nőcsábász vagyok, eddig összesen 2 barátnőm volt, és azok sem tartottak sokáig. - Még csak most találkoztunk velük másodjára. Adj neki időt, hogy kényelmesen érezze magát velünk, mert most jelenleg azt látszik csak, hogy feszeng.   
\- Igazad van. - ismertem be.  
\- Mindig igazam van. - villantott egy nagy mosolyt. Játékosan a vállába bokszoltam.  
Lisa több mint húsz perce a házban volt már, úgy döntöttem megnézem, hogy mi lehet vele. A konyhán áthaladva láttam, hogy nem a mosogatógépet használta, hanem kézzel mosogatott el és a tányérokat szép sorban hagyta ott száradni. Idejét nem tudom, mikor volt utoljára itt ilyen szépen elmosogatva. Maximum amikor Eleanor beszabadul a konyhába.  
A fürdő felé menet teljes volt a csönd. Az ajtó előtt megálltam, hátha motoszkálást hallok, de semmi.  
\- Lisa, jól vagy? - kopogtam. Csörömpölés majd szitkozódás volt a válasz. - Bejöhetek?  
\- Persze! - felelt. Benyitva Lisa épp a széttört fogmosó pohár darabjait szedte össze a földről. - Bocsánat, megijedtem mikor szóltál, mert nem hallottam, hogy jössz és véletlen levertem. - nagyon aranyos volt, ahogy kiskutya szemekkel nézett rám.  
\- Ne viccelj, semmi baj. - guggoltam le mellé, és segítettem összeszedni az üvegdarabokat. - Vigyázz, meg ne…  
\- Sssz, áú! - mire kimondtam volna, hogy meg ne vágja magát, ujjából szivárogni kezdett a vér. - Komolyan mondom, hogy lehetek ilyen szerencsétlen. - lett dühös.   
\- Mutasd. - fogtam meg bal kezét. Karján látszott, ahogy kirázta a hideg. Próbáltam nem mutatni, hogy észrevettem, amint érintésemtől megborzongott. Nem tudtam mire vélni a reakcióit, de őszintén tetszett, hogy ilyen hatással vagyok rá. A fürdőszoba szekrényből elővettem az elsősegély dobozt, majd lefertőtlenítettem és bekötöttem az ujját.   
\- Ez csak egy kis vágás… - próbálta elhúzni a kezét, de nem engedtem.  
\- Nem baj, így a biztos. - tettem rá az utolsót ragasztót is a gézre. - Kész is vagy. - mosolyogtam rá.  
\- Köszi. - mondta bűntudatosan. Sokat mondom, de aranyos volt. - Nem értem mi van velem, nem szoktam ilyen szerencsétlen lenni.   
\- Hé, az előbb én estem rád, rémlik? - próbáltam felvidítani. Látszólag sikerült, mert nevetni kezdett. Most vettem szemügyre jobban. Átöltözött, egy egyrészes fekete bikini volt rajta. Próbáltam nem túl feltűnően bámulni, de iszonyat csinos volt. Külön tetszett, ahogy a víztől begöndörödött haja arcát keretezte, amit semmi smink nem takart el. Ezen jó értelemben véve nagyon meglepődtem. A lányok 99%-a full sminkben jelent volna meg, ha meghívjuk őket magunkhoz. Ezzel szemben Lisán semmi smink nem volt.   
\- Miért nézel így? - kérdezte, miközben lesütötte a szemét. Arca újra pirosra váltott. Jól állt neki ez a szín.  
\- Jaj, bocsi. Csak tetszik, hogy nincs rajtad smink. - grimaszából ítélve Ő nem volt tisztában vele, hogy mennyire szép arca van. - Mit gondolsz? Csatlakozunk a többiekhez? - váltottam témát. Mosolyogva bólintott. Magam elé engedtem, ami visszagondolva nem biztos, hogy a legjobb döntés volt. Úgy gondolhatta, hogy a fenekét akarom bámulni, míg kiérünk a kertbe. Ügyes vagy, Styles.


	7. A híres One Direction

~ Lisa ~

Mikor Harry maga elé engedett, lefőttem, mint a kávé. Legszívesebben hátraarcban sétáltam volna az ajtóig, de totál hülyének nézett volna és mára elég volt a saját lejáratásomból. Mindenre vágytam, csak arra nem, hogy Harry 3D-ből nézze a fenekemet. Pár lépés után hál Istennek mellém jött, valószínűleg Ő is érezhette a helyzet kínosságát.   
\- Azt hittük már ki sem jöttök. - vigyorgott sokat sejtetően Eleanor. Most kivételesen nem csak én jöttem zavarba, hanem Harry is.   
\- Mi történt a kezeddel? - jött oda Ariana.  
\- Megvágtam magam. De nem nagy ügy. - legyintettem. Alig vártam, hogy végre kikerüljek a figyelem középpontjából.  
\- Lekezeltem neki, nem lesz baja. - mosolygott Harry.  
\- Akkor végre, hogy mind együtt vagyunk, folytathatjuk? - jelent meg Ari mellett Liam. Gondolom az ugrálásra célzott. - Ma még te nem is ugrottál Lisa. Legalábbis önszántadból. - nevetett Harryre nézve.   
\- Érheti ezt víz? - mutattam fel bekötött ujjamat.  
\- Szerintem nem lesz baja, maximum egy picit csípni fogja a víz. De túléled. - mosolygott Harry.  
\- Akkor jó. - bólintottam. Hátrébb sétáltam, hogy neki tudjak futni a medencének.  
\- Vigyázz, csúszik! - szólt Harry, még mielőtt elindulhattam volna. Megiramodtam, majd a medencéhez érve befogtam az orromat és szaltózva a vízbe ugrottam. Imádtam medencébe ugrálni.

~*~*~

A nap már lemenőben volt, mikor mindannyian kimásztunk a medencéből. A sok ugrálástól teljesen kimerültem, de a kedvem nagyon jó volt, végre én is jól éreztem magam. Már nem érdekelt, hogy bikiniben vagyok smink nélkül, csak élveztem a fiúk társaságát. Másnak képzeltem őket, de közben mégse. Had magyarázzam ezt el: a videók alapján, amit láttam róluk, sejtettem, hogy kedvesek és szimpatikusak lesznek, de közben viszont sosem gondoltam volna, hogy közös nevezőre jutok velük, hogy meg tudom nevettetni őket, és mégis megtörtént. Azt hiszem, amit a sztárokról gondoltam, az most érvényét vesztette. Legalábbis az Ő esetükben. Sokkal hétköznapibbak, mint azt gondoltam.  
\- Hát ez jó volt. - huppant le mellém Louis törölközővel a hátán. A srácok tüzet gyújtottak, azt ültük körbe.   
\- Nekem is jól esett. - viszonoztam mosolyát.   
\- Valaki grillkolbászt? - kérdezte Niall tele szájjal a megmaradt vacsorát majszolva.   
\- Én kérek! - állt fel Ariana. Meg is lepődtem volna, ha nem kér pótvacsorát. Úgy látszik a zsák megtalálta a foltját. Leültek ketten az asztalhoz és együtt falatoztak.   
\- Mennyi az idő? - kérdeztem, mivel a nap helyét a hold váltotta fel az égen. Nyár volt, így ez azt jelentette, hogy bőven 8 óra után vagyunk.  
\- 10 óra lesz mindjárt. - válaszolt Eleanor.   
\- Akkor nekünk ideje mennünk. - álltam fel. - Megtennéd Louis, hogy hazaviszel minket?   
\- Ó, basszus. - csapott a homlokára. - Totál kiment a fejemből, és már megittam legalább három sört.   
\- Semmi baj, hívunk taxit. - tettem le a törölközőt a fatuskóra.  
\- Hát, az lehet nem a legjobb ötlet. - kérdőn néztem Liamre. - Nagyon messze vagyunk a belvárostól, kész vagyon innen taxit bérelni.   
\- Más választásunk sajnos nincs, úgyhogy… - tártam szét a kezem.   
\- Igazából van. - sandított rám Louis a szempillái alól. Sejtettem mire céloz, de azért megvártam válaszát. - Van vendégszobánk.   
\- Nem, az kizárt. - ráztam a fejem mosolyogva.   
\- Miért is? - kérdezte Harry.   
\- Tényleg, miért is? - ismételte Zayn.   
\- Én szívesen maradok. - jelent meg Ariana száját törölgetve. Kérlelőn néztem barátnőmre. Nem maradhattunk. Így is nehezen dolgoztam fel a mai napot, nemhogy még itt is aludjak. A 1D házban. Ahol a One Direction tagjai is alszanak. Az agyam azt már biztos nem bírná ki és felrobbanna.  
\- De… - kezdtem, de azon kívül, hogy "csípjen már meg valaki!" nem jutott más az eszembe, így inkább becsuktam a számat.  
\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. - csapta össze kezeit Louis. - Eleanor tud nektek bármilyen csajos dolgot adni, ruhákból pedig van bőven.   
Szóval végleges. Ma este tényleg itt alszunk.

~*~*~

Ariana után én is lezuhanyoztam. Igazából dezodoron és tusfürdőn kívül csak ruhára volt szükségem, amit Eleanor hozott nekem. Megtörölközve láttam, hogy valamelyik srác hosszú ujjú pulcsiját kaptam. Belebújtam, majd a nappaliba sétáltam, ahol a többiek TV-t néztek, habár Niallt és Arianát sehol nem láttam.  
\- Ari merre van? - kérdeztem.  
\- Nyugi, jó kezekben. - vigyorgott Zayn.  
\- Niallel kint beszélgetnek. - bökött Eleanor fejével az udvar felé. Bólintottam, majd leültem a lány mellé.   
Szépen lassan megfogyatkoztunk. Először Liam ment el aludni, majd Zayn aztán Louis és Eleanor is elfáradtak. Harryvel maradtam a nappaliban. A telefonját nyomkodta. Nem tudtam, hogy menjek-e aludni, habár még nem voltam annyira álmos, vagy maradjak, de az meg olyan kínos volt. Még mielőtt dönthettem volna, Harry felállt. Úgy látszik Ő is elfáradt. Ám ahelyett, hogy elköszönt volna, leült mellém.   
\- Jól áll Neked a felsőm. - nézett rám mosolyogva. Ó, Eleanor, ennél jobban nem is választhattál volna bele.  
\- A Tiéd? - kérdeztem a nyilvánvalót. - Egész kényelmes. - fogtam meg a puha anyagot.  
\- Neked adhatom. - megállíthatatlanul mosolygott. A félhomályban csillogtak a szemei.  
\- Dehogy, nem akarom lenyúlni a felsőd. - tiltakoztam.  
\- Nagyon sok másik felsőm van. - dőlt hátra a kanapén a TV-t nézve. - Úgyhogy a Tiéd. Neked amúgy is jobban áll. - bökött meg vigyorogva a vállával. Nem értettem túl jól a férfi nyelvezetet, de ez mintha a flörtölésre hajazott volna. Vagyis…dehogy. Az nem lehet. Mit gondolok, Harry Styles nem flörtölne velem.  
\- Hát, köszönöm. - emeltem én is pillantásom a TV-re. Valami akciófilm ment benne Will Smith szereplésével, de nem tudtam a filmre koncentrálni. Harry válla az enyémhez ért, és illata az orromba férkőzött. Plusz, az sem segített, hogy tudtam, az Ő felsőjében vagyok, ami most már az enyém.   
\- Jól érezted ma magad? - törte meg a csendet ezzel kiszakítva engem száguldó gondolataimból.  
\- Igen, nagyon. - vágtam rá. Rám nézett.   
\- Az elején nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy semmi kedved itt lenni.   
\- Jézusom, dehogynem. - szabadkoztam. – Csak… - álltam meg. Nem tudtam, hogy folytassam. Hogy mondod meg azt egy hírességnek, hogy amúgy tökre csipázlak, csak basszus, te mégis az vagy aki. Én meg az vagyok aki. És nem férünk meg egy papíron. Tök más a két világ.   
\- Csak? - nézett rám, válaszomra várva.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy mondjam.  
\- Ahogy érzed. - fordult felém teljes testével.  
\- Tudod, nekem ez a helyzet iszonyat bizarr. - kezdtem. - Két hete még más dolgom sem volt, csak azon agyalni, hogy melyik házit írjam, és melyik beadandót kezdjem el hamarabb. Most meg tele van a fejem gondolatokkal, és már aludni is alig bírok tőlük. - hát Lisa, ez őszinte volt.  
\- Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen gondolataid vannak. - látszólag Harryt tényleg érdekelte, amit gondolok. Pillantása olyan melegséget árasztott, hogy megeredt a nyelvem.  
\- Ez az én olvasatomban nem normális, ami most történik. Mármint ez, hogy ti, a One Direction és Ari meg én. Már az is hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy VIP jegyet küldtetek nekünk és találkozhattunk. De ezt még az ember agya fel is dolgozza, mert vannak szerencsés véletlenek. De azt, hogy Louis előrukkolt ezzel a meghívással, már nem tudtam elhinni. Valahol meg is nyugtatott, hogy két hétig nem halottam felőletek, mert ez tűnt reálisnak. De aztán mikor Louis megjelent, megint azt se tudtam hol vagyok. Nem vagyok egy rajongó típus, vannak sztárok, akiket szeretek, de egyik iránt sem vagyok, hű de megőrülve. Ariana az tipikus rajongó, és neki kellene ezen annyira kiakadnia, mint ahogy én kiakadtam. De nem, Ő teljesen normálisan kezeli a helyzetet, és élvezi, ami történik vele. Én viszont képtelen vagyok erre. Folyamatosan várom a kandi kamerát, hogy közöljék velem, hogy ez csak egy átverés. De nem jön, és az agyam kezdi azt hinni, hogy ez tényleg megtörtént velünk, és tényleg két piszok szerencsés lány vagyunk, akik lehetőséget kaptak arra, hogy jobban megismerjenek Titeket. - hadartam. Amint befejeztem, meglepődve néztem Harryre, akinek az arckifejezésén nem tudtam eligazodni. - El se hiszem, hogy ezt kimondtam. - néztem magam elé.  
\- És most hogy érzed magad? - fogta meg Harry a vállam.  
\- Őszintén? - néztem rá. - Megkönnyebbültem.   
\- Nem csodálkozok, hogy gondterheltnek tűntél, ha ezt mind magadban tartogattad.   
\- Ne haragudj, hogy rád zúdítottam. - néztem rá bocsánatkérőn.  
\- Dehogy haragszom. Sőt örülök, hogy megbíztál bennem annyira, hogy ezt elmond.   
Egy hosszabb csend után folytattam.  
\- Olyan nehéz önmagamat adni mikor veletek vagyok.  
\- De miért? - kérdezte.  
\- Mert nem tudom, hogy kell világsztárokkal beszélgetni. - ismertem be. Ez volt az igazság.  
\- Lisa. - ült fel, így egy vonalba került az arcommal. Ránéztem. - Nem szeretjük, ha világsztárként kezelnek minket. Tény, azok vagyunk és ez valami csodálatos dolog. De pont ezért van kevés barátunk, mivel senki sem kezel úgy minket, mint normális embereket. Mi mindenkinek csak a híres One Direction vagyunk, semmi több. Nem érdekli őket mit érzünk valójában, mit gondolunk, vagy hogy ténylegesen milyenek vagyunk. Ránk húznak egy jellemet, amiről azt gondolják, hogy olyanok lehetünk, és mi mondhatunk vagy csinálhatunk bármit, sem változtat semmin. - nagyokat pislogva néztem rá.   
\- Úgy látszik nem csak bennem voltak kikívánkozni vágyó gondolatok. - mondtam halkan szemeibe nézve. Valahol el is szégyelltem magam. Tényleg nem gondoltam abba bele, hogy nekik is ugyanolyan problémákkal kell megbirkózniuk, mint minden átlagembernek. Csak őket közben még a világ is figyeli.  
\- Ti még ébren vagytok? - összerezzentem barátnőm hangjára. Niallel az oldalán sétált be a kertből.  
\- Elszaladt az idő miközben beszélgettünk. - válaszolt Harry. - De tényleg, ideje aludni menni. - állt fel. Követtem a példáját. - Remélem, ezt a beszélgetést hamarosan folytatjuk. - nézett rám.   
Őszintén szólva, én is nagyon bíztam benne.


	8. Tetszik neked?

Másnap a még este beállított ébresztőm előtt egy órával keltem, Ariana még aludt, így csendben kiosontam a szobából. Hét óra múlt pár perccel, úgy tűnt még csak én ébredtem fel. Átöltöztem immáron megszáradt ruhámba, Harry felsőjét pedig a polcra akartam hajtani, mikor eszembe jutott, hogy igazából nekem adta. Álltam pár percig kezemben a felsőt szorongatva és azon morfondíroztam, hogy eltegyem-e vagy hagyjam itt. Az eszem azt diktálta, hogy ne vigyem el, de a szívem szerette volna, ha ezentúl minden este Harry felsőjében alszok, mely az Ő illatát árasztotta. Lehet idő közben én is rajongó lettem? Kezdek úgy viselkedni…Végül eltettem a felsőt a táskámba.  
A konyhába kiérve társaságom akadt: Niall állt a hűtő előtt, gondolom reggelit keresett.   
\- Jó reggelt. - köszöntöttem. Nem számíthatott rám, mert hangom hallatán összerezzent.  
\- Szép reggelt. - vigyorgott. - Hogy aludtál?  
\- Nem mondanám, hogy sokat aludtam, de amit sikerült az jó volt. - a beszélgetésünket Harryvel tegnap este újra és újra visszajátszottam magamban az ágyban fekve. Már majdnem felkelőben volt a nap, mire sikerült elaludnom. - És te?   
\- Én mindig jól alszok. - csukta be a hűtőt. - Milyen reggelihez van kedved? - kérdezte.  
\- Az igazság az, hogy még nem vagyok éhes. - általában a reggelim kimerül egy kávéban, aztán már csak ebédelni szoktam.   
\- Pedig a reggeli nagyon fontos. - bólintott komolyan. Hihetetlen, ez a srác tényleg Ariana másik fele.   
\- És te mit fogsz enni? - érdeklődtem.  
\- Igazából nincs itthon semmi. - grimaszolt. - Egy ham and eggs jól esne, de főzőcskézni nincs kedvem. - gondolkozott hangosan.  
\- Ha gondolod, megcsinálom neked. - azonnal felém kapta a fejét.  
\- Nem, azt nem kérhetem. - legyintett, de láttam rajta, hogy örülne neki.  
\- Semmibe nem telik, tényleg szívesen megcsinálom. - nyomatékosítottam az ajánlatomat.  
\- Szuper vagy, köszönöm! - mosolygott, majd elkezdte előpakolni a hűtőből a hozzávalókat. Még előkészültem, a háttérből figyelt, aztán felült mellém a pultra. - Kérdezhetek valamit? - ránéztem, komolynak tűnt.  
\- Persze.  
\- Arianáról lenne szó. - hmm, témánál vagyunk.  
\- Mi van vele? - mosolyogtam rá.  
\- Szóval Ő most… mármint, neki most… - hebegett-habogott. Nagyon cuki volt. - Szóval van most barátja? - nyögte ki. Egy hajszál választott el attól, hogy megöleljem Niallt. Ezek szerint jól láttam, tényleg érdeklődött Ari iránt. Próbáltam rendezni az arcomat és nem túl lelkesen válaszolni.  
\- Nem, nincs neki. - ha eddig nem is volt egyértelmű, reakciója alátámasztotta az elméletet, tetszik neki barátnőm. Kisfiús mosollyal nézett rám. - Miért kérdezed? - nem hagytam annyiban, konkrét bizonyíték kellett.  
\- Öhm… - hümmögött a földet bámulva. Azt gondolná az ember, hogy ezek a srácok sose jönnek zavarba, hanem Ők hoznak zavarba minden lányt, de Niall láthatóan nehezen mondta ki az egyértelműt. - Nem ismerjük egymást régóta - kezdte - de azt hiszem kedvelem Arianát. És biztosra szerettem volna menni, hogy nincs barátja. - bamm, ez már elég konkrét bizonyíték.  
\- Nem akarom lelőni a poént, de ha közeledni szeretnél Ari felé, nyugodtan tedd meg, mert Ő is nagyon kedvel téged. - néztem rá nyomatékosan. Szerintem értette a célzásomat.   
\- Köszi, Lisa. - mosolygott hálásan.   
Szépen lassan ébredt fel mindenki, már csak Harry és Liam hiányzott a csapatból. Végül nem csak Niallnek csináltam reggelit, hanem mindenki másnak is. Az illatokat megérezve mindenki megkívánta, nekem meg volt hozzá kedvem, és csináltam nekik. Fél szemmel láttam, ahogy Niall kihívja Arit beszélni, bíztam benne, hogy randira akarja hívni. Ariana biztos plafonig ugrana a boldogságtól.   
\- Jó reggelt. - érkezett a dörmögés. Harry is felébredt. Hangja hallatán gyorsabban kezdett verni a szívem. A tegnapi beszélgetésünk elég lezáratlan maradt, és kíváncsi voltam, rá is olyan nagy hatással volt-e mint rám.  
\- Harry, itt hölgyek is vannak. - rázta a fejét rosszallóan Zayn. Amint Harry belépett a konyhába, azonnal megértettem mire céloz. Harryn semmi más nem volt egy fekete boxeren kívül. Óriási önuralom kellett hozzá, hogy pillantásomat a szemeinél tudjam tartani.   
\- Mindjárt felöltözök. - válaszolt Zaynnek. - Jó reggelt. - ért mellém. - Úgy hallottam új szakácsunk van. - nézte, ahogy megfordítom a tojást.  
\- Kérsz? - kérdeztem, szememet nem levéve a tojásról. Mivel nem érkezett válasz, ráemeltem a pillantásomat. Féloldalas mosollyal figyelt. A reggeli napfény kiemelte megnőtt borostáját, jól állt neki.   
\- Igen, kérek. 

~*~*~

Louis vitt minket haza, dél körül járt az idő mire házon belül voltunk. Elkérte az én telefonszámomat is, így én is beírtam őt a névjegyzékbe. Sokáig gondolkoztam, hogy írjam be a nevét. One Direction Louis? Louis Tomlinson? Végül simán a Louisnál maradtam, hívóképet pedig a netről mentettem le egyet. Hihetetlen volt, hogy meg van egy híres ember telefonszáma, habár szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy nem fogunk sokat csevegni.   
\- Istenem, micsoda hétvége. - borult el Ariana hassal a kanapén.   
\- Ne is mondd. - értettem vele egyet. - Már unom mondogatni, de hihetetlen. Te hogy bírod ezt ilyen könnyen kezelni? - léptem mögé.  
\- Könnyen? - dörmögött a párnába, majd felém fordult. - Könnyen? - ismételte meg. - Dehogy viselem könnyen. Tudod milyen nehezemre esett nem sikongatni és bőgni minden percben?  
\- Akkor viszont nagyszerű színész vagy, mert ez egyáltalán nem látszott. - dicsértem meg.   
\- Igyekeztem. - bólintott, saját magát elismerve.   
\- És amúúúgy… - ültem le a kanapé karfájára. - Mi a helyzet Niallel? - sandítottam rá. A szőke srác nevének hallatán, Ari arcán kislányos vigyor terült el.   
\- Hát… - kezdte, de zavarba jött és arcát a párnába fújva kalimpált lábaival.  
\- Na, mond már! - noszogattam reakcióján nevetve.  
\- Istenem, annyira édes, és én annyira oda vagyok érte. - könyökölt fel. - Nagyon látszik? - nézett rám kétségbeesetten.  
\- Látszik, hogy kedveled, de ezzel nincs semmi baj. - nyugtattam meg.  
\- Elkérte a számomat. - dünnyögte halkan.  
\- Hogy micsoda? - kérdeztem vissza, habár nagyon is jól értettem. Csak húzni akartam kicsit az agyát.  
\- Elkérte a számomat. - temette arcát kezeibe. Fülig piros volt. Nagyon örültem, hogy Niall lépést tett Ari felé, tényleg szurkoltam nekik. - De Lisa. - biggyesztette le ajkát. A hangulatingadozása ijesztő volt. - Nem akarom beleélni magam, mert aztán olyan nagyot fogok koppanni.  
\- Niall is kedvel téged. - nyugtattam meg. - De ezt nem tőlem hallottad. – tettem hozzá gyorsan.  
\- Honnan tudod? - ült fel. - Mondott valamit? - sokat sejtetően rá néztem, közelebb ugrott hozzám. - Istenem, mond már! - fogta meg a karom.  
\- De nehogy visszamond neki, hogy elmondtam! - figyelmeztettem.  
\- Nem fogom, csak mondd már!  
\- Ma reggel megkérdezte tőlem, hogy van-e barátod, mivel kedvel Téged. - Ari arcán láttam mi következik, így még időben befogtam a fülem, hogy ne süketüljek meg a nagy sikításban.  
\- Nem hiszem el, nem hiszem el! - ugrált. Szegény kanapé megsínylette Ariana boldogságrohamait. - És ez velem történik, velem! - mutatott magára. - Niall Horan kedvel engem! ENGEM! - szívből jövő boldogsága engem is jó kedvre derített. - De mi lesz, ha elhív randizni, de elszúrom? Vagy ha nem szúrom el, és összejövünk, amit kimondva máris érzem, hogy kihordtam egy infarktust, de mi lesz utána? Neki utazgatnia kell össze vissza, és turnézni, meg Ő híres, nagy csomó lánnyal találkozik, és annyi sok szép lány van körülötte, akik ráadásul híresek is, én meg...  
\- Wow, wow, wow! - álltam fel kezemet felemelve. Ari elhallgatott és rám nézett. - Lassíts, nagylány! Ez a nagy kétségbeesés még tőled is szokatlan. Nagyszerű lány vagy Ari, és ha tényleg kialakul köztetek valami, akkor úgyis megtaláljátok majd a módját, hogy együtt legyetek.  
\- Tényleg így gondolod? - ugrott le a földre.  
\- Igen. - igazat mondtam. Habár tényleg furcsa volt erről beszélni, de láttam, hogy néz Niall Arira és fordítva. Simán kialakulhat köztük valami. A többit meg majd hozza az élet, semmi sem lehetetlen. Arianát látszólag sikerült megnyugtatnom.   
\- És, Te meg Harry? - húzogatta a szemöldökét. Reflexből felhorkantottam.  
\- Hahh, ne viccelj. - barátnőm komolyan nézett rám. - Beszélgettünk este, ennyi.   
\- Akkor nem tetszik neked?   
\- Nem ismerem. - vicces volt ezt kimondani, mikor nap, mint nap láttam Őt a TV-ben.   
\- Attól még tetszhet. És se ismerem Niallt. De a külseje, a kisugárzása, és amit eddig láttam belőle nagyon megfogott.   
\- Tény, hogy Harry jól néz ki. - barátnőm vigyorogva nézett rám. - Jóóó, nagyon jól néz ki. - mondtam ki, amit hallani akart. - De eddig még csak egyszer beszélgettünk, így még korai lenne bármit is mondani.  
\- Saját magadnak beadhatod ezt a rizsát - lépett felém mosolyogva - de én vagyok a legjobb barátnőd, és ismerlek. Felkeltette az érdeklődésed, de ezt még magadnak sem akarod beismerni. De nem baj, idővel úgyis elfogadod majd a tényt, hogy bejön Neked, és hogy Te is bejössz Neki. - még mielőtt heves tiltakozásba kezdtem volna, Ariana bekapcsolta a TV-t ezzel jelezve, hogy lezárta ezt a beszélgetést.  
Még hogy bejövök Harrynek, jó vicc. És amúgy is, nekem se jön be Ő. Tény, a közelsége kivált belőlem furcsa dolgokat, és sokat gondolok rá amióta becsöppent az életembe, meg amúgy tényleg helyes a zöld szemeivel és a rakoncátlan göndör hajával, a mély hangjáról és az illatáról nem is beszélve.   
A nappaliban állva ért a felismerés, villámcsapásként szúr a szívembe.  
Te jó Isten. Nekem tényleg vannak érzéseim Harry Styles iránt.


End file.
